WonKyu ::: Baby
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: " Saengil Chukkae, Daddy..." /Just Drabble/ a gift for my dad, Choi Siwon*plak!*/ WonKyu after married story/


Siwon memasuki kamarnya. Dia sangat lelah. Menjalani rapat seharian dengan kolega Ayahnya yang berada di Jepang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Bahkan dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menelpon istrinya, menanyakan kabar.

Siwon heran ketika tidak menemukan sang istri dikamar. Tapi dia mendengar suara gemercik air.

Apa istrinya sedang mandi? Ini sudah malam, BabyKyu-nya bisa sakit.

Siwon mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi. "Baby, jangan terlalu lama, kau bisa demam nanti." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Siwon langsung membuka dasi dan jas kerjanya.

Di buka lemari berdaun dua, mengambil satu stel piyama berwarna abu-abu miliknya, kemudian mengambil satu stel piyama _baby blue_ untuk Kyuhyun. Dia metelakkan dua piyama itu diatas kasur.

Dengan cekatan, jemarinya melepas tiap kancing kemejanya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Siwon sedikit terkejut saat tangan Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Terlebih suara Kyuhyun seperti desahan, menggantikan tangannya melepas kancing dengan perlahan.

Kening Siwon sedikit mengkerut saat punggungnya terasa basah. Setelah seluruh pengait pada kemejanya terlepas, Siwon membalikkan badannya.

Mata Siwon seketika melotot saat mendapati keadaan istrinya yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Dengan rambut ikalnya yang mengalirkan beberapa tetes air. Sadar atau tidak, Siwon meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Bibir plum itu mengulas senyum yang serupa seringaian. Ia menatap suaminya. Memenjarakan sepasang emerald pada manik caramel miliknya.

"_Sexy am I?"_

Dengan sekali dorong, tubuh atletis Siwon sudah terhempas di atas ranjang. Membiarkan kedua kakinya tergantung di tepi kasur.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyuhyun merangkak, menaiki tubuh suaminya. Dengan senyum menggoda dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ba-Baby… _Gwenchanayo_?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir. Jujur saja, dia memang terangsang dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang, tapi dia juga khawatir. BabyKyu-nya tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Justru dia semakin menaikkan tubuhnya. Membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah suaminya. Kepalanya merunduk, menempatkan bibirnya di telinga Siwon.

"_I want you, now… Let me ride you…"_ setelah membisikkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun mengecup cuping telinga suaminya.

Mata Siwon refleks terpejam ketika merasakan bibir dingin istrinya. Terlebih ketika hawa hangat dari mulut Kyuhyun yang dirasakan tubuhnya

.

.

..:: WonKyu After Married::..

.Baby.

.

-Happy Reading^^-

.

.

.

"Hnngg!" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang tertutup. Dengan perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya membuat milik Siwon semakin masuk lebih dalam.

Nafas Kyuhyun terengah. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pundak Siwon. Matanya mulai terbuka, memandang wajah suaminya yang sedang merasakan nikmat. Ia tersenyum.

Kyuhyun selalu suka menatap wajah Siwon yang seperti itu. Kelopak mata yang terkatup rapat, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sangat menggoda.

Kembali, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Ia masih ingin menikmati malam ini lebih lama. Bercinta dengan suaminya adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun. Karena Siwon akan terus memanjanya dengan gerakan perlahan. Tidak ingin merasakan nikmat seorang diri. Namun saling berbagi.

Kyuhyun mulai mendesah ketika titik didalam sana tersentuh. Sedangkan Siwon tersenyum. Tangannya membantu gerakan tubuh istrinya. Entah apa yang membuat BabyKyu-nya seliar ini. Dia sendiri mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit lebih cepat.

"Won-Wonnieh…" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Heum?"

"Pe-pelan-hah… janganh… terlaluh cepath…"

Gerakan tubuh Siwon perlahan melembut.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Bukan dia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Siwon barusan, tapi dia harus ingat, gerakan Siwon bisa memberi guncangan pada perutnya dan menyakiti 'Sesuatu' di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon terengah. Kyuhyuh yang merasa lelah, perlahan ambruk diatas tubuh suaminya. Perutnya semakin terasa penuh dan hangat.

"Baby…"

"_Ne?"_

"Apa yang membuatmu seliar ini, hm?"

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya dari tubuh Siwon, membuatnya terbaring diatas ranjang. Membiarkan milik Siwon terlepas dan cairan di dalam tubuhnya tumpah.

Kyuhyun menepuk perutnya, mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk rebah disana.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika telinga Siwon menempel di perutnya.

"_Mwo?"  
_  
"Dia bilang, '_Saengil chukkae_, Daddy'…"

Siwon langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lekat wajah manis istrinya. Ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pelipis Siwon yang basah. "Kau tidak suka hadiahku, heum?"

"Mak-maksudmu… disini…"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk. "Usianya memasuki bulan kedua."

Siwon langsung mengecup wajah manis istrinya. "_Gomawo… Gomawo_, Baby…"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya. Matanya sontak menutup saat kecupan Siwon perlahan turun kebawah. Sampai pada perutnya, Siwon mengecup lama. Lalu mengelus sayang perut yang masih rata.

"_Annyeong, Aegya_… Terima kasih, karena telah hadir dalam hidup kami…" ia mengecup lagi perut Kyuhyun. Lalu naik keatas, mengecup lembut bibir plum istrinya. Ia tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih, Mommy… kau telah memberikan hadiah terindah untukku…"

Kyuhyun menangis. Dengan sigap jemari Siwon menyekanya. Dia bahagia. Tuhan ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Memberikan seorang suami yang sangat mencintainya. Dan sekarang, malaikat kecil yang selalu mereka nanti telah hadir.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang menyeka air matanya. "Terima kasih, kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku, Wonnie… Aku bahagia…"

"_Ani_. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih… karena kau sudah menerimaku dalam hidupmu. Kau dan _uri aegya _adalah hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku." Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata istrinya. "_Saranghae_…"

"_Nado… Nado saranghae_…"

Kyuhyun biarkan Siwon melumat lembut bibirnya. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Siwon. Kebahagiaannya telah lengkap. Ia biarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa berniat untuk menghentikannya.

Mereka sungguh tidak sabar menunggu bayi kecil mereka lahir dan tumbuh dewasa nanti. Tumbuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang tak terbatas dari keduanya.

.

.

..END..

.

.

* * *

Mian kalo gaje + aneh ==

ternyata bakat bikin NC saya HANCUR!

baiklah~ ini kado dari saya untuk Daddy Choi Siwon ^^

*maapkan anakmu ini, yg membuat karakter Daddy jadi antagonis di Angel* #diinjek kuda


End file.
